


Stuck in a Hole

by BriMarie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Martinski, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, Stuck In A Hole, Stydia, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Stiles and Lydia accidentally fall in a hole while running away from wild dogs. While they're stuck, they end up telling personal stories and getting closer than they have ever been.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Stuck in a Hole

Stiles' POV

We've been stuck in here for hours. Lydia and I were running from some wild dogs and fell into a hole that was hidden under a pile of leaves. We've tried calling Scott and the rest of the pack, but there was no signal. We even tried the banshee scream which we thought would work for sure, but no response. Climbing wasn't an option since there were no branches or rocks to climb.

Also, Lydia and I don't have claws or gadgets that would help us climb like werewolves or hunters would. So basically we were helpless like a princess stuck in a tower, so we sat there and waited for what seemed like days.

No ones POV

"Ugh is anybody ever going to find us?!" Lydia said annoyed while walking around in circles. He looked at her. "Eventually someone will realize we've been gone too long; you just gotta be patient." Stiles said. "But I'm tired of waiting! It's been what like four hours?!" Lydia said. "Actually only 3 hours and 45 minutes." Stiles said sarcastically.

Lydia glared at him. "Oh shut up. How come you're not freaking out like I am? That's a bit out of character for you." Lydia said. "I've been in so many situations like this where I'm trapped somewhere, eventually someone always finds me. Therefore I'm just being patient and you should too." Stiles says. This comment shuts her up, and Lydia sat down on the opposite side of him.

Stiles stayed quiet for too long; he had this look on his face that indicated that he was lost in his thoughts. Lydia could not stand awkward silence, so she started a conversation with him.

"What are you thinking so hard about Stilinski?" She asked. Stiles snapped back to reality once he heard her voice. "Oh sorry I was just thinking about how to get out of here." Stiles said with an unconvincing smile. "I don't believe you. You were thinking about something else. I can tell when you're lying because you make this small smile and you face your head down when you lie." Lydia said.

Stiles was shocked that she noticed the little things about him. "We've been hanging out way too long." Stiles says lifting his head straight. "I always pick up little things when I'm surrounded by people I constantly see every day." Lydia said. Stiles rested his arm on his knee and smiled. "So what was it that you were thinking so hard about?" Lydia asked. "It's a long story..." Stiles said.

Lydia got up and sat right beside him waiting for him to talk. Stiles looked down at her and smirked a bit. Just the thought that Lydia Martin cared enough to talk to him about something very personal made him happy.

He exhaled before talking. "I was thinking about...my mom." Stiles said looking forward. Lydia didn't know the full story about his mom, but she did know that she died of a sickness. "What happened?" Lydia asked. "She died from frontotemporal dementia, which is cell degeneration in the brain that causes memory loss and even..." Stiles began. "Death." Lydia said. He nodded. "Yes even death." Stiles said. "The worst part was the fact that there was no cure; she only had pills that made her feel better. It made my dad and I feel useless because we knew we couldn't help her." Stiles said tearing up a bit.

Lydia felt sympathy for him. She remembers that week at school when Stiles wouldn't talk to anyone not even Scott. She noticed he wasn't attempting to talk to her at all that week which was out of character for him. "I remember that week when you were depressed for some reason back in grade school." Lydia said. "Yeah well that was the reason why." Stiles said. "I'm terribly sorry about your mother, and don't feel bad that you couldn't do anything about her death. Just know it's not yours or your fathers fault." Lydia said with a small smile. Stiles looked at her but didn't smile. "Thanks Lydia." He said.

"Well I suppose it's my turn to tell a story." Lydia said. "Oh you don't have to just because I did Lydia." Stiles said. "No no no no no I want to." Lydia said giving him a reassuring smile. "Okay so obviously I don't have a dad in my life. I know you knew that." Lydia said. "Oh yeah I never knew what happened to him." Stiles said. "Yeah well it's mainly because I'm ashamed that he is my father." Lydia said. "Why what did he do?" Stiles asked.

"He...he." Lydia stuttered. Stiles could tell she was having a tough time talking about him. He began to run circles on her back to sooth her. "It's okay, you can trust me." Stiles said smiling. "He was a drunk who would come home and break things out of anger or for no reason at all. And sometimes he would even beat my mother and I." Lydia said. Stiles looked at her sadly; he pitied her.

He can't even imagine if his dad beat him for no reason. Stiles could relate to a drunk dad like her. "He even sexually abused me, and I've despised him ever since." Lydia said. She began to cry. "My mom divorced him a few months later, and I haven't seen him since I was 6." She continued. Lydia noticed she made the atmosphere really dark, so she tried to make it less awkward. "That's probably why I have a bad taste in men." She said attempting at humor.

Stiles hugged her tightly to his chest. "You don't have a bad taste in men; you just haven't found the right one yet that's all." Stiles said. "My mom always said you will fall in love plenty of times before you find the one forever. Think of it like this, you are just one broken heart closer to happily ever after." Stiles said to her. She smiled and wiped a tear away. "That's beautiful Stiles. You're mother sounded like an amazing person. I would've loved to meet her." Lydia said looking up at him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they laid there in peace for a while. They didn't even notice another hour has gone by.

"Stiles, why do you like me?" Lydia randomly asked. Stiles raised his brow. "Well you're everything I love in a girl. You're absolutely gorgeous, you have perfect lips, you're face was perfectly sculpted, you're so highly intelligent which actually intimidates me cuz sometimes I think you're a robot." Stiles said.

This made Lydia laugh. "And I'm in love with your green eyes, strawberry blond hair, and your beautiful smile. You have a kickass personality, and perfectly shaped body. But the main reason I love you is because you're selfless." Stiles finished looking deep into her eyes. Lydia blushed a crimson red. No one has ever called her beautiful or gorgeous or has ever said that they loved her not counting family members. Not even Jackson said he loved her this passionately.

"Stiles I'm speechless." Lydia said. Stiles smiled at her. "Well it's true." Stiles said. "I don't understand why I never actually got to know you as a child. I guess I was so caught up in my own ego and popularity that I refused to talk to anyone who wasn't at my level." Lydia said. "Well I'm glad you had a character development. Now we can actually talk. We've known each other for a decade, but we never actually spoke to each other until now which I think is crazy." Stiles said.

Lydia felt guilty that she never gave him a chance. "I've known more about you in two hours more than I had in ten years." Lydia said. "I'm glad you told me that story about your dad." Stiles told her. "I'm glad you told me the full story about your mom." Lydia said back. "It brought us closer together." Lydia said. Stiles smiled at her and looked down at her lips.

"You're not so different at all." Stiles said. She pecked him on the cheek. Stiles was shocked at the sudden movement and felt the spot on his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked calmly. She blushed and smiled at him. "For being such a sweetheart and a great listener." Lydia said. He smiled back at her. Lydia put her head on his shoulder again.

Two more hours passed and still no sign of life. Stiles and Lydia were getting tired of waiting on somebody to come. "Ugh I'm getting impatient now." Stiles said. "This is the longest I've had to wait on someone to rescue me." Stiles said. "Wanna try calling again?" Lydia asked. Stiles checked his phone. "My phone is dead; what about yours?" Stiles asked with the little bit of hope he had left.

Lydia pulled out her phone. "Nope my phone is dead too. I knew I should've charged it before coming here." She said. "I think the most annoying part about this is the fact that no one has attempted to call us. I'm not even sure if they noticed we were gone." Stiles said. "I'm pretty sure they noticed we've been gone for what like five hours." Lydia said.

"Actually we've been in this hole for exactly 6 hours and 45 minutes." Stiles said sarcastically. "Smartass." Lydia said. Stiles laughed for the first time since they've been down there. Lydia never realized how attractive Stiles was. He had so many moles and beauty marks which she found attractive on guys. He had perfect teeth and a beautiful smile. He was always selfless and brave, and he has stunning eyes.

She didn't realize how long she was staring at him until he said something. "Enjoying the view?" He said jokingly. She blushed. "Sorry it's just that I've never realized how handsome you are until now." Lydia said. Stiles stared at her shockingly; Lydia Martin just called him attractive. Was this a dream? Was the nogitsune fucking him over again?

He began to pinch himself to see if he was awake. Lydia looked at him weird. "What're you doing?" She asked him worryingly. "I'm seeing if this is a dream. It's just so unrealistic for a pretty girl like you to be complimenting me." Stiles said. "Well you're not dreaming this is real life." Lydia said grabbing his hands so he would stop. He stared at her.

"I've had a dream where you were there in my bed, and you'd comfort me every time I woke up screaming. That nogitsune caused me to have unrealistic dreams like that all the time." Stiles said explaining himself. Lydia nodded. "I understand." Lydia said.

She grabbed his hands and intertwined them with hers. "Stiles I think I might be in love with you." Lydia said looking him in the eye. He was shocked by her statement for the third time that day. "She loves me? She loves me? She loves me! This isn't a dream! This isn't a fantasy; this is the real life!" He thought to himself. "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy..." Stiles began to sing.

Lydia smiled at his attempt to sing Bohemian Rhapsody. "It's true, I do love you." Lydia said. Stiles smiled like a child who just saw a lollipop. He hugged her tighter than he has ever hugged a human being before. She could feel his heartbeat on her ear whenever she laid her head on his beating heart.

"May I kiss you?" Stiles asked while hugging her. He felt her grin in his chest. "Yes, you may." Lydia said. He leaned forward and kissed her. She immediately kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tippy-toes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her closer so they could be chest to chest.

This was way better than the kiss Lydia gave him in the locker room. Once they realized they needed to breathe, they unlocked their lips and gazed at each other. Stiles moved a hair that was on her forehead. " Lydia Martin I think I just fell more in love with you, if I think that's even possible." Stiles said while looking down at her. "I'm so happy we fell in this hole." Lydia said. They kissed again.

It's 9 o'clock at night, and they are still in this hole. Lydia fell asleep with her head resting in his lap while he was petting her hair. There was the sound of tree branch being crunched near the hole in the woods. Stiles heard this noise and woke up Lydia.

"Hey Lydia wake up! I heard a strange noise. It could be our way out!" Stiles said. Lydia moaned and stretched her arms out. "What kind of noise?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "It sounded like footsteps." Stiles said. "Help me yell for help to see if someone is there." Stiles said. Lydia got up and started yelling. "Help! We're stuck in a hole!" Lydia yelled. "Help! Help! Please help us!" Stiles yelled.

They both heard footsteps coming. They saw a shadow of a human being, and they got excited. "Help we're down here!" Stiles yelled while jumping. The person looked down. "Stiles? Lydia? Is that you down there?" They heard the voice say. Stiles knew that voice anywhere. "SCOTT! Thank god, I thought we'd be stuck down here forever!" Stiles yelled back.

"How'd you guys even get down there? We were worried sick about you two!" Scott said. "We'll explain later just help us out!" Lydia yelled. Scott picked up a dead tree he saw laying on the ground and slowly lowered it down. "Here grab on to this!" Scott yelled. It was a bit to high, but they can make it work. "Here let me give you a boost." Stiles said.

Lydia put her foot on his hand as he pushed her up. Lydia grabbed on to one of the sturdy branches and held out her hand for him. "Here Stiles grab my hand." She said looking down at him. He grabbed it and climbed over her to get to the next sturdy branch. "Okay Scott pull us up!" Stiles said. Scott nodded and slowly pulled them up. Once they got upon the surface, Stiles hugged Scott. "Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Stiles said to him and then kissed his cheek.

"Dude chill out it was no problem." Scott said. "But I'd honestly expect Liam to get stuck in a hole before you did." Scott said while laughing. "Oh shut up Scott." Stiles said while releasing him. "So did you bring your motorcycle?" Lydia asked Scott. "Actually no I drove Stiles' jeep since my motorcycle can't fit the both of you." Scott said dangling the keys. "I'll take those." Stiles said grabbing the keys from him.

"Come on let's get out of this hell hole." Lydia said . Stiles grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his. Scott looked at them surprised. "Woah woah woah, when did this happen?!" Scott asked. "We're together now." Lydia said. Stiles looked at her. "We are?" He asked. "Yes, we are." Lydia said. She reached up and gave him a peck on his cheek. They all started walking to the car, when they got in, Stiles drove off.

"Man it feels good to be home!" Stiles said as he pulled up to the welcome to Beacon Hills sign. "Got that right." Lydia said. Stiles pulled up to Scott's house. "Thanks again buddy." Stiles said. "No problem oh and congratulations on the new girlfriend." Scott said while waving. He got out the car and went inside. Stiles started the car again.

"Okay now it's time to drop off the princess back to her castle." Stiles said. Lydia put her hand on his. "I wanna go home with you." She said looking at him. "Okay." He said. After about ten minutes, they pulled up at his house. They walked in and tip-toed up the stairs to prevent from his dad waking up and asking where he's been. Stiles opened the door to his room and started to strip into his pajamas.

Lydia sat down on his bed and watched him take his shirt off. He has a nice body. She thought to herself. He picked up an old Def Leppard t-shirt and gave it to Lydia. "Here, so you don't have to sleep in a dress." Stiles said. She started to undress in front of him which made him look away. "I have a bathroom you can change in." Stiles said looking the opposite direction.

She smirked at him. "It's okay to look." She said while continuing to strip. He turned around and looked at her. God she's perfect. He thought to himself. She stripped down to her panties, but she wasn't wearing a bra. This made him blush a crimson red. "Don't be embarrassed I wanted you to see me." Lydia said. She put the t-shirt on and got under his covers. "Come and sleep with me." She said. Stiles locked his door and turned off the lights.

He jumped in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. Lydia placed his hand on her hip and the other on her left breast. He blushed again which made Lydia giggle. "Good night Stiles." Lydia said. "Goodnight Lydia." Stiles said. He couldn't believe the love of his life was in his arms right now. He would cherish this moment for the rest of his life. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He whispered. Lydia grinned and slightly tilted her head towards him. "I love you too."

^_^ The end ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in 2016. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
